


追光

by desperdoLOFTER



Category: all晰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperdoLOFTER/pseuds/desperdoLOFTER
Relationships: 路人x晰
Kudos: 2





	追光

“为了唱歌你真的什么都可以做么，王晰。”

————————————————————————————————

灯光落在舞台中央，它温柔的拂过地板像是情人。舞台之下观众席空无一人，但是可以令人想象到高朋满座，为歌声感动与热切目光，万人瞩目的是歌声带来的魅力。

可是这样的机会，能降临到26岁的王晰就寥寥无几。

这让王晰困惑不知道身边的人带自己来这个舞台的意义何在，王晰偏头看向那个人，比他高一些带了点居高临下气场不算太舒服。王晰不着痕迹避开那人试图搭过来的手。再听着他逐个介绍这个舞台曾经献唱过的伟大歌手，每个都算是传奇得让人心神向往。

他最后的目光落在王晰身上，意味明显让人不舒适。

“王晰，你现在不过26岁，你需要更多的机会。对么？”他语气顿了一下，他与王晰距离很近，气息都落在王晰耳边，他描绘着舞台光景，像是蓄意的勾引，也是撒旦的果实。

“你上次拒绝过我一次，但是我想也是我没有阐述清楚我的意思，王晰。”他语气又低又沉像是哄骗，王晰目光并没有落在他身上，王晰站直了身体还有些削瘦，灯光把他身影拉长暗色蜿蜒开像一棵松柏，他就露出满意的笑，他知道王晰已经无法拒绝。“我想看看，你对舞台有多向往。”

“王晰，你为了唱歌是不是什么都可以做？”

——————————

能做到什么程度呢？

王晰跪趴在舞台的灯光边缘，只有一只手堪堪擦过灯光边缘，被欲望逼迫的弯曲手指扣在地板又攥起，看上去像是试图抓住前方的光又不得。又绝望又努力得让人想看他经历痛苦破茧成蝶的样子。

主要是经历痛苦。那人带了点恶劣地想，然后再掌心捞着王晰的腰往回扯着，同时进入更深的位置。王晰的手就又被脱离了光陷入黑暗里伴随一声喘息和轻微呻吟，更像是呼痛与叹气。王晰略微抬起头，额前汗水凝聚沾湿发遮住眉目，目光却落在前方的光里。

“你要去光里么？你要去光里为所有人歌唱么？”

身后的人顶入深处，一边咬着他耳朵询问，语气是调情内容却是王晰心向往之。王晰略微抬起上身，就被身后的人摁住胳膊再压回去，那人体格比王晰宽大几乎是罩上去，气息与欲望一样把他掌控在身下。

“如果你只能爬过去，你会去么，王晰。”

黑暗中王晰身躯略微颤抖一下，欲望或者是其他情绪化作潮湿雾气蒙上他眼眸，眼尾在微弱光下见潮红。却偏偏都是渴望，理智渴望梦想身体渴望欲望，竟也没有自相矛盾。王晰勉强撑起腿绷紧肌肉也有些抖，这个动作使得那处进入得更深，欲望刺激得差点又跌倒。

他身躯略微歪了一下就用手撑住，膝盖略微抬起还没迈出去身后的人就狠狠顶了一下。王晰低声喘息咬了咬牙再抬起头，让人觉得他不是在被操做爱，更像是在攀爬的野兽。身后的人开始觉得有些有趣，不仅仅是有趣。

“你得爬得再快点，这是你的宿命。”

王晰的膝盖终于迈出第一步，已经被地板磨得有些红在黑暗里不算太清晰。他爬两步，就被身后的人拖回来一步，那人没急着操更像是观赏一场表演，一如既往的居高临下。王晰不知道爬了多久，他湿透了，汗水还有交合处的淫液，他像是从水里捞出来的一样。溺水的喘，浸淫的湿。

他入了光。光从他背脊一寸寸描绘下去，如温柔的情人爱抚，又像是宽慰的师长拥他入怀。归属感，绝望后的欲望满足，于是王晰在这场漫长的折磨里发出了第一声啜泣。


End file.
